


the shadow in your nest

by altilis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers. Loki still visits Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadow in your nest

  
Ever since Loki escaped, no one has been able to get a tail on him. He keeps a low profile, unlike before, and after a while new threats come up, and the Avengers care less and less about their first villain.

Except Clint.

"Is this what you imagine him doing to you, Barton?" Loki asks, his fingers twisting cruelly at one nipple. Clint's back bends like his bow, crying out, and Loki's arm wraps around him, jerking him back until he is flush against Loki's chest.

His pinch relaxes, easing the pain while Clint catches his breath. Clint's hands flex, shaking, over Loki's knees, because his body won't let him do anything else, won't let him pull away, and it's worse than before because then he had wanted to stay. Clint knows better now, but he can't do anything about it. The faint blue glow blanketing the bedroom door tells him no one can do anything either.

"Well?" Loki continues to whisper in his ear. His fingers pause, waiting. "Is it?"

Clint grits his teeth and says nothing. He has control over his own mind now, he doesn't have to answer these questions, not like before --

Loki's fingers pinch his other nipple and twist, unforgiving as before, but the pain feels fresh and hot, and he cries out again. "I asked you a question, thrall," Loki hisses in his ear, his voice pitched lower in his anger. Clint squeezes his eyes shut. He hates that word. He hates how it feels in his gut, the burn of humiliation but also the soothing comfort of the familiar - the memory of being at peace when he first heard it.

He hates how he's losing this battle, again.

"Yes," Clint finally answers, the word wrenched from the back of his throat. Loki's reward is immediate: massaging circles over his nipple, the soft kiss at the side of his neck.

"You probably imagine his teeth here, do you not? Perhaps his tongue? Would he make you as hard as you are now, I wonder?" Loki's other hand slides low, cupping him through thin cotton boxers, and Clint's hips stutter of their own volition, trying to angle his straining cock into Loki's warm palm. Loki chuckles at his body's eagerness. "No," he chuckles, "I don't think he would."

His palm digs in, giving him some friction to move against, while his nail digs sharply in a circle around his nipple. "Maybe," he muses in a quiet, bare whisper, "I should pierce you before he has the chance. Would you like that, thrall?" Clint's hands ball into fists, shaking. "Would you like to feel my needles? Do you want some little gold rings to wear, like a Vanaheim whore?"

Clint swallows hard. "No." He doesn't doubt Loki would do it. "Don't--"

"And why not?" Loki laughs quietly against Clint's neck. "Amethyst studs would look handsome on you - or do you not want your precious Captain to know? Have you not told him how you undress for me? How you kneel for me? How your body yearns for my touch?" His nail flicks over Clint's nipple, the brief spike of pain shoots right down to his cock, and he squirms while Loki laughs again, ever amused.

"Maybe, Barton, you should tell him, before you call for me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/42331.html).


End file.
